


【翻译】人生安排

by Kimgeas



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Heaven was not pleased, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimgeas/pseuds/Kimgeas
Summary: A Chinese translation of Living Arrangement by afrai
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	【翻译】人生安排

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Living Arrangment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650692) by afrai. 



亲爱的，你开始做出的所有应对  
看我土崩瓦解、支离破碎  
而我清楚自己的错  
看一切无影无踪，消散成灰

* *

在一切的开始，电话铃响了。

正对着Crowley的左耳。

他发现这电话明显是决定震破他的鼓膜，至死方休，于是他接起电话，吼道：

“谁？”

“……Crowley?”

“Aziraphale？”Crowley滚了一圈趴在床上，眯着眼看了眼表。他所见的可不怎么让他高兴。“我操，天使，你这个点给我打电话到底是想干嘛？现在是凌晨三点！”

“Crowley，”Aziraphale说，“你能过来一趟吗？”

Crowley对着闹钟眨了眨眼。上边绿色的小数字还在，是Aziraphale半夜发疯的实锤了。

“到底为什么要让我过去？”Crowley调出了他一般留给精神病人和小孩子的语气。（由稍微掩饰过的轻蔑和愤怒组成，再带上一丝“我现在闭上眼睛数到五，届时你要是还没滚蛋我就要教你做人到你后悔出生。”的暗示）

有那么一阵Crowley只能听到Aziraphale在电话线那头安静的呼吸声。一个念头逐渐在他睡意朦胧的脑子里萌生，不过随着Aziraphale开口又烟消云散了：

“你在睡觉吗？”  
“没，我凌晨三点独自在家酝酿邪恶计划，”Crowley说，“我当然是在睡觉了。”  
“我以为你只是偶尔睡觉。”Aziraphale说。

“是，偶尔。一晚上只睡一次。”Crowley回道。他翻回仰面朝天的姿势，盯着天花板，“怎么，你不睡？”

“当然不——”Aziraphale的语气带着一定程度上的降尊纡贵，但话说到一半他猛地住口了。

天花板的左上角有个小裂纹。Crowley把它抚平，然后揉了揉揉眼睛。

“所以有什么事，Aziraphale？”他疲惫的说，“不能等到天亮吗——要是能等到天黑就更好了。”

“Crowley，帮我个忙。”Aziraphale说。Crowley坐起来。Aziraphale的声音有点不对劲。太平静了。“从你的床上爬起来到我公寓来，就现在。拜托。”

“Aziraphale，你——一切都还好……吧？”

对方停顿了一下，更多安静的呼吸声。Crowley想起了差点就发生的世界末日。一个猜测闯进了他大脑意识混沌的深处，并沿着他的脊椎一路高歌而下。没等Aziraphale回答，他跳下床，开始把衣服往身上套。

Aziraphale说：

“从一定程度上来说，还好。”

“我五分钟后到。”Crowley说。

“谢谢。”Aziraphale用一种平静得可怕的声音说道，然后Crowley挂断了电话。

* *

事实证明，他用了不到五分钟就赶到了Aziraphale的公寓。对Crowley来说路况从来不是问题，在这个钟点就更别提了，路上的人基本不是太醉就是太困，完全注意不到他开车经过时他们的轮胎都自动泄气了，直到他扬长而去后才后知后觉的哀鸣起来。Crowley喜欢在自己身后留下一串别人的心理阴影，这让他感到今天事半功倍。

他下了宾利，关上车门，寻思为什么Aziraphale要让他到他的公寓来，而不是去书店。就Crowley所知，Aziraphale大部分时间都住在书店，他的公寓是为某些时候生意从公事公办滑向“邻家俏书商”的情况所准备的，那位女士攀谈的重点向来集中在他的年龄和他的家庭状况，以及“他不回家看看他的老婆孩子吗？”上——哦，你问他什么时候结的婚？这时就是Aziraphale搬出他一成不变的礼貌借口然后逃回他公寓的机会了，再然后他得心惊肉跳的等上几天，才能重新回到书店。

Crowley亲眼目睹过这一戏码，这让他津津乐道了好几天，不过后续故事也是Aziraphale讲了他才知道的。他还从未见过Aziraphale的公寓。

这么一想，Aziraphale也从未见过他现在的家。这种事似乎向来无足轻重，反正Crowley一般把他们的会面安排在某个中立的地点。讲真，邀请一位对面势力的成员来家里边喝茶边吐槽各自的老板感觉不是很对劲。

Crowley耸耸肩，抬起手准备敲门，然而他手还没碰到门就自动开了。

“进来。”Aziraphale说。

Crowley满腹狐疑的端详他，但是他看上去跟往常一样。Aziraphale看起来一直都是这样，不过周围至少没有血和大型武器的踪迹。举个例子，要是Aziraphale穿着睡袍、拖鞋、面无表情还挥舞着一把血迹斑斑的大剑，Crowley就要开始担忧了。不过现在这样，他觉得自己可以先松口气。他当下四顾。

“你的地毯上有霉斑。”他说。

Aziraphale关上门，锁好，然后走过来瞧。

“那不是霉斑——那是地毯。”

“噢。”

一阵短暂的沉默。Aziraphale闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。

“我——”  
“你买的这玩意儿？”Crowley说。

Aziraphale猛的睁眼。

“实际上，是公寓自带的。”他冷冷地说。

Crowley半信半疑的应了一声，又抬起头，用挑剔的目光扫视整个公寓。

“你从来没邀请我到你的公寓过。”他评论道。

“是没有。”Aziraphale说，现在他的语气绝对有点奇怪。听起来很像愤怒。

Crowley转过头，直视Aziraphale的眼睛，这让另一句品头论足干涸在他的舌尖。

“Aziraphale，”他说。恐惧在他的五脏六腑里翻腾，是，他现在看出来了，绝对有什么不对劲，就像——就像——“发生什么了？”

“我是人类了。”Aziraphale说。

——就像六千年来你如此熟悉以至于常常忽视的一样东西缺失了。

于是这个早上的第二次，Crowley说：

“谁？”  
* *

他们告知他他的所作所为，以及为什么他会为此付出代价，相当平静和蔼。他们解释这个惩罚也没那么坏，考虑到很多因素，他应该感激涕零了。他们建议他应该抱着科学实践的精神看待这个机会——经历这一切之后他会学到很多的。他们指出他们之中的佼佼者也经历过这一切，看看祂现在怎么样了吧。

Aziraphale思考了祂现在怎么样，非常仔细地，然后被迫自他租这间公寓以来的第一次使用了厕所。不是什么愉快的经历，除了味道糟糕之外。看来，即使是好酒和千层面出来时也完全不会美味。

Aziraphale不想要更多人性。他也不想把这个事告诉Crowley，但如今他还要告诉世界上的谁呢？  
他孑然一身了。他们明确表示从今以后他只能靠自己了。他们——他们抛弃他了……

“Aziraphale？”Crowley说。

“我接到了来自——我的人——的电话。”Aziraphale缓缓道，他的声音很平稳，“他们想跟我谈谈关于世界末日的事。”

Crowley长出一口气。对他来说倒是没什么，Aziraphale想，随即被这念头所含的怨恨吓了一跳。他不需要总是呼吸——关键时刻来一下就行了，都是计算好的，为了增添戏剧性效果。而Aziraphale现在无时无刻都得呼吸了。

这着实开始让他恼火了。吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气——它纠缠着他，就像耳畔萦绕的钟表滴答声，不大不小，但足够让人心烦意乱。而且显然，这事没个尽头，除非他死了。

他有限的生命像盘桓在他头顶的雾气，让他变得神经过敏起来。在接到通知后他这样双手像祈祷一样交握着坐了多久，因为太害怕自己会真正的分崩离析？他恐惧着桌子的边缘、皮癣、碎片、空气中的细菌——他怕整个世界。他试着不去想这些事，像大部分人类一样，但六千年来他注视着人类们生生死死，让他很难忘记自己现在也要跟他们一样了。

活着。然后，死。

他甚至还没开始思考在那之后又会怎么样。要是他允许自己思考，他就真的要崩溃了。

Crowley等待着。

“他们说我要被纠正。”Aziraphale说。心态要平和，这是关键。只要他保持镇静，只要他能控制——“他们让我把这看作一次机会，而不是毛病。”

——但是他控制不了，是不是？他会死，他感到如芒在背，全身有的地方太冷、有的地方太热，还有的地方就是——太过了。他从没意识到他的身体是如此的……不便，直到他被禁锢在这里面。过去的六千年里他一直像穿一件舒适的外套一样穿着他的身体，而现在他的身体变成了他，极度不适又无处可逃。

他的太阳穴后隐隐作痛，他的手心一直出汗，而他的鼻子要冻僵了。他公寓里的暖气好几年前就坏了，他一直没报修。那时候觉得没必要，现在看来真是蠢不可及。无数件毛衣被他穿了脱脱了穿，而他似乎永远也没法找到一个能让他不太热也不太冷的平衡点。他试图去够衣柜顶上的一箱衣服时背痛的要命，另外显然他过去几十年里买过的所有裤子都太紧了。他从来没注意到过，直到现在。

人类是怎么忍受这种持续的不适的？他几乎能感到血液在他的静脉里流动——不是说它以前就不流，只是不像这样，不是起到这么重要的作用。这种感觉无疑很不舒服，但是如果血不流动，他想起来了，他就会死。这认知让他不寒而栗。

他的脚很痛，而且他的鼻子还是不通气。早些时候他不得不使用了马桶，那之后他跌跌撞撞的走出卫生间，哭到眼睛和喉咙发痛，鼻子也堵了，这让他不得不擤鼻涕。太可怕了。Aziraphale从来没意识到人类是如此的湿软。

“Aziraphale。”Crowley轻声说，而Aziraphale开始颤抖。

不由自主的生理反应。他真是痛恨死这些了。

“我不知道该怎么办了。”他说，声音粗嘎。

他感到Crowley靠近了些，但是他没法看他。他转而盯着自己的手。

他需要剪指甲了。它们开始长长了。

* *

Aziraphale购入了新书，打扫了他的书店，并开始在正常时段营业。

Crowley完全不明白他为什么要这样，并数次表明了这个观点，但Aziraphale只是回答说：“我得想办法挣钱。天堂现在不会付我工资了，你知道的。”带着一定程度上的降尊纡贵。

他现在好多了。最开始他完全没法说出那个词，而现在他能波澜不惊的提起天堂了。最终，Crowley想，Aziraphale能恢复到好好告诉他他跟他的前任上司之间到底发生了什么。

Crowley最近被一种不可理喻的感情，好吧，是“关心”，咬住了。他总是想起Aziraphale。不仅仅是想起——尽管Crowley对承认这件事深恶痛绝，他确实是在担心Aziraphale。他可能正在某个不幸的国家出个美丽的小公差，准备对那儿的证券市场做点手脚，如下念头就突然闯入了他的脑海，像个因为旅游手册没提而误入了不该去的地方的德国游客：

“希望Aziraphale没又忘了吃午饭。”

而这仅仅是个开始。其他念头接踵而至，可真是一大帮念头，全都是关于吃饱穿暖以及Aziraphale真的知道怎么能在不伤到自己的情况下使用燃气灶吗？  
他被自己恶心的够呛。他听起来像某人的妈，看在——不管谁的份儿上。可是——可是——

任何事都可能发生在Aziraphale身上。他可能会在高峰期过马路时忘了现在汽车不会自动避让他了；他可能会忘了他的肝脏已经不是以前的样子了，即，脆弱，然后借酒浇愁结果喝得太多死于酒精中毒；他可能会尝试自己捣鼓书店的照明设备然后被电死；他可能会忘了吃午餐。

即便Crowley在内心和他的焦虑争论，即便他向自己指出Aziraphale已经在一具非常人类的躯壳里活了几千年了，他不会开个红酒瓶子就把自己弄死——天堂不会比地狱提供更多新身体了，这意思是，压根不会再有——即便他不断提醒自己他毕竟是个恶魔，忧心忡忡不像他的作风，他还是控制不住，他的大脑一意孤行。

真是太烦人了，并且孜孜不倦。最终他不得不撇下证券市场，拜访了不论当下是什么身份的Aziraphale，假装他在这儿只是因为手头上没有比关照一位前天使更好的事可做。完全是赤裸裸的谎言，不过Crowley安慰自己至少这也算一项原罪。

现在，他带着一副表面漠不关心内里心急如焚的样子说道：

“你可以从澳大利亚的一位过世舅舅那儿继承点遗产。”

他用余光看着Aziraphale。Aziraphale背对着Crowley，正在把新书上架，但随后他定住了。过了好一会儿他才回答。Crowley努力不在这阵沉默中瑟缩。

“很聪明。”Aziraphale干巴巴地说，“但我想还是算了。”  
“好吧，那不要澳大利亚。”Crowley说。他自己觉得这个地方选得挺巧妙，但如果Aziraphale不赞同的话……“换个地方。法国，南非，我不在——”

“不是那个。”Aziraphale说。他定定的盯着一本插图版《坎特伯雷故事集》，但他的背影看起来明显很尴尬。Crowley瘫倒——为什么Aziraphale店里所有的椅子都这么不舒服？——发出一声呻吟。

“靠别人的钱过活是不对的。”Aziraphale用一种表示这个话题到头了的语气坚持到，“从我的立场来说，我有义务自力更生——”

“什么立场？”Crowley说，“你他妈已经没有立场了。”Aziraphale的背影一动不动。“操他妈的，你甚至不会伤害到任何人。”

“那你又哪儿来的钱？”Aziraphale反击道，“你也不能凭空变出钱来。”

Crowley还真能——1862年的时候也变过了，把一个城市银行家忽悠得找不着北——但是他忍着没提。他有预感这个故事不会为他的提议赢得任何印象分。

“到底谁会在乎？”他说，“你现在不用在意别人了，你又不是天使了。”  
“你哪来这种想法？”Aziraphale僵硬的说。

Crowley眯起眼睛。

“你到底什么意思？”  
“就因为我现在是人类不意味着我不再是天使了。”Aziraphale对着《坎特伯雷故事集》说道。

Crowley盯着Aziraphale。他的脖子变成了粉红色，但他的后背透露着坚决。Crowley张了张嘴，但找不出一个字儿能形容这种——这种——

“你疯了。”他说，“这也太蠢了。你终于精神失常了。”  
“Crowley……”

“是因为寿司吗？那些个生鱼。我就知道它总有一天会爬到你脑子里。”

“Crowley……”

“你不能同时当两种东西。违背常理。你要么是天使要么是人类，而他们已经让你交出你的荣光了，所以猜猜你现在是哪个！”

“Crowley！”Aziraphale摩挲着他的后颈，叹了口气。

“没有区别。”他坚定的说，“我不需要荣光也能是天使，就像画家没有画架也还是画家一样。你是谁跟你是什么无关。”

“至少，”他补充说，“不是一定要有关。我承认，通常情况下都有关——天赋大于教养之类的那些东西——”

“你倒是还和你是个天使时一样烦人，这点我可以保证。”Crowley说，“听着，我知道你对于你被，呃，踢出天堂这事不是很高兴，但你不能这么不可理喻。能否保持天使的身份不是你可以选的，你要么是这个要么是那个。否则则不合理。不然你还不如说我也是个天使，毕竟我以前也是在天堂里晃悠的，要不是——”

“可以是。”Aziraphale纠正他。

“什么？”

“你可以是。”Aziraphale重复。Crowley注意到他的脖子已经快红得发亮了。“关键不在于你是什么，甚至不在于你做了什么。而是在于你是谁。这是不会改变的，就算发生了——一些无关紧要的物理层面的改变。”  
Crowley琢磨着这番话。Aziraphale抱起一箱书，迈着“虽然不是那么坚定但装也要装出样子”的步伐向书店前侧走去。

“算了。”Aziraphale回来之后Crowley说，“听起来完全是胡说八道。”

“好吧。”Aziraphale客气的回答。他抱起另一箱书又出去了。

“但是你看，”Crowley在椅子上扭过去，提高了音量，“你怎么才能知道自己是谁？如果这不是由你是什么——”

砰地一声，紧接着是尖叫。Crowley凝固了，然后他撒腿就往隔壁屋跑。

Aziraphale站在房间中央，书在他脚边掉了一地，箱子摔散架了。Crowley连滚带爬地冲进来时他正在盯着自己的左脚。

“我觉得我好像是伤到脚趾了。”Aziraphale说，“没什么大不了的。”

Crowley试图重拾他的冷静。

“好吧，如果就是这样——”他说着，Aziraphale突然抬头直直的看着他。

“Aziraphale？”他说。

“你确实知道我会死的，是吧。”Aziraphale说。他神情淡漠，语气平静而随意。

Crowley发现自己无言以对。

“他们给我的是我原来的身体，基本没怎么变。”Aziraphale缓缓道，若有所思，“要是我运气好，我还能活个三十年，或者四十年。要是运气不好——我觉得好不了，也就上帝知道他们给我留了个什么样的肝——比那还少。我只有不到五十年的寿命了，然后——我会死。我，Aziraphale，会死。”他总结道。

“Aziraphale的终结。”他试着说，“不会再有Aziraphale了。”

一种奇妙的语气占据了他声音的大部分。Crowley的喉咙发痛。

“哦，得了吧。”他从牙缝间挤出来。他的声音很刺耳。他清了清嗓子，又试了一次，“你在夸大其词。你死了之后会上天堂的，不是吗？”

“会吗？”Aziraphale说。Crowley的胸有成竹在对上他脸上的表情时退缩了，但是他本人坚持不懈。

“这是基督徒的头等大事吧？”他争辩道，“与一堆松软的白云和竖琴一起永存。我还想这绝对是你们会搞的东西呢。”  
“我们不弹竖琴。”Aziraphale愣愣地说。

“我就是这么一说。”Crowley大咧咧的一挥手，“所以，就像我说的，你没什么可担忧——”  
“你真的记得在天堂里见过人类的灵魂吗，Crowley？”Aziraphale问。

Crowley顿住。

“这个嘛，倒是没有。”一丝迟疑在他的声音里蔓延，“不过就我记得的，那时祂还没创造出人类，更别提他们不朽的灵魂了。祂在堕天发生之后才弄出的那些。”

“我见过。”Aziraphale说。他又低下头去盯着自己的脚了，仿佛它们突然具备了难以抵挡的魅力。天使再也不准备直视他了，Crowley想，心中突然涌起一股烦躁。“他们就，差不多是在所有地方的边缘挤成一团。你要知道，天堂里并没有很多留给人类的地方，那儿是给天使准备的。而且天使们也不喜欢总是被凡间的生命打扰，就算他们已经不是凡间的生命了。所有人总是在为下一次天启做准备。”

“一堆炎剑和军事演习，没有多少珍珠般光洁的街道和开满花朵的田野？”Crowley说。

“差不多。”Aziraphale说，“阳光灿烂的花田确实有，但人类是不能踏上草坪的。”

他揉了揉额头，看起来很疲惫。Crowley立刻在想对方有没有好好睡觉，随后又想给自己来个额叶切除能不能终结这天杀的操心。

“我甚至不知道他们是什么。”Aziraphale说，“我们——我们从来不问，你知道吗。他们还记得他们在地球上的生活吗？他们……还是我们所说的’人’吗？我甚至不知道自己会不会——我会不会——”他把脸埋进手掌里，沉默了。

意外。Crowley苦恼的想。很多很多意外，都会让人充满痛苦的死去，或者至少很不舒服。纠缠的电话线、突然触电、天上下蛞蝓、小偷小摸、全国所有的餐馆突然同时倒闭……

他会把这些都修理一遍，他向自己保证到。明天就开始。

他小心翼翼，偷偷摸摸的溜到Aziraphale身边，因为装出不情不愿的样子至少让他感觉好受点。

在他对Aziraphale的担心直接导致他提前结束了一个无聊至极、毫无意义的会议，让十五个凡人神清气爽、毫无怨言的直接回家了之后，他思考了这件事一晚上。他草拟了好几种表述这个提议的方案，但事实证明这两个小时的咬文嚼字、无数的草稿和一只快被写秃了的圆珠笔都是无用功，因为他实际脱口而出的是：

“听着，你想搬过来和我一起住吗？”

他想，看着Aziraphale这副死鱼般瞠目结舌的样子，这阵排山倒海冲刷着他的尴尬到也值了。

“你不能住在这种作为借口而租的破公寓里。”他急急地说，“这暖气的加热效果跟在北极靠踱步取暖差不多，你的房东也开始想起你交的房租自1912年起就没变过了。而且既然你现在是，呃，人类了，你就得……呃，你住过来的话就更容易……我的意思是，我可以负责跟房屋中介打交道。你可以帮我照顾植物。”

“我们可以分摊房租。”他讪讪的总结道。

他不喜欢此刻Aziraphale眼中的神情，充满了“我就知道你内心深处还有一些善良”的洋洋得意。每次他刚做了点什么能让他立刻就后悔的事，Aziraphale都会趁此借题发挥一番。Aziraphale似乎总是觉得这席话能宽慰到他。

但是这回他并没有那么说——他只是用那双纯净的眼睛看着Crowley，直到他坐立不安，忍无可忍得只想伸手在Aziraphale眼前打个响指。这时Aziraphale说：

“你不付房租。”

“所以正好啊。”Crowley说。他以为Aziraphale会跟他争论一番，但对方只是微笑，然而这微笑并没能驱散其眼中的疲倦。

Crowley在心中咒骂自己，还有Aziraphale，还有造成了这一切的天堂和地狱，但他还是接着说。

“你知道吗，你可能是对的。”他移开目光。

“什么？”Aziraphale疲惫的问。他看起来兴致缺缺。

“你还是个神赐的天使。“Crowley说。这不是句褒扬，但Aziraphale脸上还是明亮了起来，他眼中的阴影消散了。Crowley紧绷的心弦放松了些。

“不过我还是不知道你要怎么知道你是谁，如果这不由你是什么而决定的话。”他补充。

“你知道的。”Aziraphale说。

“啊，那个啊。”Crowley说。

“是的。”Aziraphale说，然后露出一个微笑。

* *

Crowley还是不明白自己为什么要这么做。

帮助Aziraphale。这事要是被地狱知道了他们最先干的肯定就是犁一遍他藏身之处的地皮。Crowley甚至对自己都解释不了——他没法从中得到任何好处。他干嘛要费这个劲？  
是，Aziraphale的牛里脊做的还凑合，另外他现在作为人类，那种自带的伟光正气场就基本没有了。他会更容易生气，如果在他看书的时候打扰他会被吼，还有，他现在说的脏话比以前多多了。这些变化让Crowley觉得好笑，并且在他(稍有偏颇的)看来，还是个重大进步。但仍解释不了他为什么要为了Aziraphale拿他目前的平安无事冒险。

他甚至都不喜欢Aziraphale，不怎么喜欢。当然，他宁愿跟这位前任天使而不是跟其他恶魔相处，但这也说明不了什么，鉴于Crowley宁愿泡在阴沟淤泥里也不想和他的同僚们打交道。最起码，他们能愉快的聊天。

但是地球上统共有四十亿人，随便哪一个可能都比Aziraphale更适合当一起消磨时间的对象，就算是新升级换代的暴躁Aziraphale。Crowley真是搞不懂他自己。

这是某种秘密的邪恶阴谋，他告诉自己。绝对是个秘密的邪恶阴谋，太秘密了导致他自己都不知道。但从现在起他的恶魔本性随时有可能冒出来，搞出什么惊天动地的大事，比如趁Aziraphale打盹时把他剃成光头，或者在下午茶之前把糖和盐换了。是吧。

最后Crowley只是不再在脑子里自言自语了。

至少这下清静多了。

* *

当人类真的很难。

Aziraphale好不容易把他现在是肉体凡胎这件事扔到脑后，不至于每次断个指甲都要吓得哆嗦半小时，其他问题又一股脑的找上门来。至少现在他没法像Crowley一样用他的超自然能力让生活一帆风顺了——他习惯了付账单、擦地板等让日子能差不多像个样子的家务琐事，但其他的……

洗澡，譬如说。不是说他会忘了洗澡，像他有时会忘了吃饭和睡觉这样，而是他洗得太勤了。他强迫症般翻过来覆过去的洗，直到意识到他待在浴室里的时间比待在外边的时间还长。然后他试着停下，但很不容易。

因为出汗这件事真的让他受不了。他似乎永远过不去这道坎，还快被这事整疯了。他猜过去的几千年里汗腺这回事都被他无视了，但现在他不能了……人类，他意识到，不仅又湿又软还又黏又臭。

总之非常令人不快。

最后，出汗这件事也引起Crowley的注意了。

这绝对不是他的错，事后Aziraphale这么劝他自己。他就是好好地坐在Crowley昂贵的白沙发上，自顾自的愣神，想着有没有什么值得他起来去做的，这时Crowley过来然后——

* * *

——埋。

“搞什么鬼？”Aziraphale说。

他等着。

“Crowley。”

“干嘛？”Crowley的声音含混不清。

那是一个星期日的午后，而Aziraphale正摆出大概是他这辈子最不成体统的姿势，在穿着衣服的情况下。

他试着让自己的声音尽可能的平静。

“你为什么要把鼻子伸到我的领子里？”  
Crowley鼻子拱了拱，把脸埋得更深，发出一声好像呜咽又好像叹息的声音。然后他若无其事的直起身来，看着活像他每天都这么闻闻Aziraphale、而且这种行为完全合理似的。

“你身上有味道。”他听起来很惊讶。

Aziraphale感到一阵温热的刺痒出现在他的后颈。他很清楚他的身体产生了一些反应，就算不至于令人不快，也十分陌生，这让他心烦意乱。而Crowley就这么站在那儿，看起来莫名其妙的恼火和迷惑，就好像——

“好吧，是么，真是谢谢你告诉我了。”Aziraphale说，努力平息着那股突然涌上心头的憎恶，“我今天早晨刚洗了澡，不过恐怕现在一定程度上的体味是无法避——”

“你在出汗。”Crowley说。——就好像他刚反应过来这种事是可能的。

Aziraphale眨眨眼，突然感到一阵恐惧。

“我没有！”

“你有。”Crowley说。一种不同寻常的表情点亮了他的脸。那是，Aziraphale意识到，入迷的表情。

Crowley小心翼翼的挨着他在沙发上坐下来，还摘掉了他的墨镜以好好检视Aziraphale。他的目光一刻不离Aziraphale。

这让他心里发毛。

“你一定要这样吗？”他烦躁的说。

“你一直，”Crowley说，“在出汗。就像人类一样。”

他看上去像不能决定自己是被恶心到了还是——

”滚。“Aziraphale说。

Crowley不怎么眨眼，总的来说。不过他现在眨了，睫毛夸张地扑闪着，让Aziraphale手痒痒得直想揍他。

“我很抱歉？”他说。

“不，你才不抱歉。不过你应该。”Aziraphale说。他的手紧握成拳，心想：我是个天使。我依然是个天使。一拳打过去不是天使的所作所为。

“也许你没注意到，我是人类了，有基本的人类生理反应。”他干巴巴地说，“我会出汗。我的，嗯，汗腺就是会这样。我也像你一样不喜欢这点，但是——”  
“谁说我不喜欢了？”Crowley说。

“——恐怕你只能忍着——什么？”  
Crowley的眼睛闪着黄色的光。

他看上去绝对是已经决定了自己有没有被恶心到。

纯粹的恐惧席卷了Aziraphale，但他无处可逃，甚至不能动弹，因为Crowley离他越来越近，越来越近，而他的膝盖刚刚变成了果冻。他在想这种事以后是不是会经常发生。他希望不要。倒不是说这种感觉不好，但颇为怪诞，而且他对此并不习惯——哦。

噢。

“知道了。”Crowley紧贴着他的嘴唇低语道，然后又一次亲吻了他。

* * *

所以是为了这个，当然啦。这个想法缓缓浮现在Crowley一团浆糊的脑子里。最淫荡的春梦也难以企及的肉体欢愉和情色享受。这就是为什么。

当然，最淫荡的春梦也难以企及的肉体欢愉和情色享受并不包括Crowley去床上的路上弄翻了一盆植物而Aziraphale非要当场停下来收拾的部分，也不包括Aziraphale脱衣服时胳膊肘狠狠地怼在他胃上的部分，其他的嘛……哦耶。

另外，好吧，Crowley引诱Aziraphale住进他家时是没想到他的目的是诱惑对方沉溺于性的享乐，直到他意识到Aziraphale现在是人类、并且触手可得的时候才茅塞顿开。不过这些都是微不足道的细节。他不需要向地狱汇报这些细节，要是下边的人溜达过来时问他他怎么把一个名字里有“el”的家伙招待在一间没有刑具的屋里，而刑具又不包括电话答录机的话。

毕竟，你需要的实际上只是个好故事。

* *

Aziraphale用怀疑的目光打量着新的咖啡机。

它闪闪发亮。它通体漆黑。如果操作正确的话它看起来好像能原地起飞。

他缓缓退出厨房，回到卧室。

白色的床单下勾勒出一个一动不动的身形。Aziraphale弯腰时感到他的背一阵剧痛。

“Crowley，”他说，“醒醒。”

“唔，”Crowley说，然后是：

“滚开。”

“占用你几分钟，亲爱的男孩。”Aziraphale说，随后一个枕头糊了他一脸，

六秒后，Crowley卷在床单里摔下床，出离愤怒。

“很他妈痛的！”他靠在床边瞪着Aziraphale，“你到底想干嘛？”

“咖啡。”Aziraphale说。

Crowley从地上爬起来躺回床上，像个生气的玩具小火车似的哼唧着。

“你不会自己弄咖啡吗？”他说。

“不会用厨房里的那个东西弄。”Aziraphale说，带着轻微的反感，“原来的咖啡机上哪儿去了？”

“被我换掉了。”Crowley说。

“为什么？”

“不知道。”Crowley说，“就是它看上去像我试图成为的那种人类会有的东西。”

“我不喜欢。”Aziraphale说。他在Crowley身边的床上坐下。“我不明白你为什么非得把原来那台换掉，它还好好的呢。”

“要跟上时代。”Crowley打了个哈欠，“你纠结这个干嘛？”  
“你总是在改变一切。”Aziraphale说，“我们原来的那台电视又怎么了？新电视的遥控器按起来像核武器按钮。我们每天都有一台新电脑，但我们谁也不用。新的人体工程力学的椅子总想把我扔到地上去。还有我总把新的电话错认成一只大甲虫，而且……”他无力地做了个手势。

“你总是在改变一切。”他重复道。

“我得做好表面功夫。”Crowley说。他斜睨着Aziraphale，好像看到了什么让他担心的东西，“你以前可没抱怨过。”

Aziraphale耸耸肩。

“也许是我变老了。”他说。

他想笑一笑，但实际上一点也不有趣。人的一辈子，六十有十。他已经过了六十了，下一个十年的终结也在危险的逼近。

Crowley看上去似乎从未思考过这个概念，实际大概也如此。Aziraphale刚变成人类时，Crowley总是忍不住担心他——每次他去书店工作时几乎得用恐吓的才能让Crowley不跟着他。但随着日子一年年过去，Aziraphale从无数次割伤手指和撞到脚趾中安然无恙的存活下来，Crowley的担心也停止了。现在，Aziraphale怀疑他到底能不能意识到他正在随着时间的流逝变老。

Aziraphale从没忘过。事实证明，天堂给他的肝运转的还不错，但他的心脏完全是另一码事了。

他还没告诉Crowley。他会说的——很快就——但不是现在。

“你都六千多岁了。”Crowley说，“你没法变老，你已经那么老了。”  
“我是指人类意义上的。”Aziraphale说。

Crowley翻了个白眼。

“是是是。”他说。每次Aziraphale提醒他自己的人类身份他都这样——好像Aziraphale是故意把自己变成人类来气他似的。

他扫了眼表，然后看着Aziraphale.

“你一时半会儿不会走的，是吧。”他不抱希望地说。

“是的。”Aziraphale悲伤地说。

Crowley叹了口气，把床单扔到一边。

“好吧。”他说，“我去看看那台该死的机器。”  
Aziraphale去读报纸，与此同时Crowley边在咖啡机上乱按边骂街。

他在想Crowley明不明白，一切结束之后不会有人来接他。没有什么“最后关头的原谅”，没有哪个天使会冒出来说，“行了，老兄，这就差不多了。欢迎回到天堂，翅膀给你，别再犯事了”。

天堂的惩罚是从一而终的。Aziraphale不会得到解脱。他知道。

他在想Crowley知不知道。

他和Crowley一起生活了20年。大部分时间里Crowley都在对Aziraphale所做的一切挑刺，从他打理头发的方式到他摆放家具的位置。也许Aziraphale不在了之后他不会太想念他。

别无病呻吟，老伙计。Aziraphale在心里斥责自己。你是英国人，你可要镇定。一道阴影落在Aziraphale的报纸上，他抬头。

“我以为你更喜欢喝茶。”Crowley说。他拎着一个茶包。

“你修不好咖啡机吗？”Aziraphale明知故问。

“那玩意坏了。”Crowley说，“或是被下咒了。听着，我可以命令它做咖啡，只要你让我——”

“不。”Aziraphale斩钉截铁地说。

Crowley一扬手。

“能省很多事，你就让我——”

“我知道。”Aziraphale说。他站起来。

“我自己再试一次。”他说。

他气呼呼地从Crowley身边走开，无视了对方嘟嘟囔囔的赌咒。他犹豫不决的戳了戳咖啡机。

Crowley不明白Aziraphale为什么不让他用他的恶魔能力把生活变得容易点。Aziraphale自己其实也不是很明白为什么，他只是隐隐知道这跟不让老东家失望有关，就算你的老东家狠狠地搞了你又抛弃了你。尤其是当你的老东家狠狠搞了你又抛弃了你。有时人就是得理想主义一点。

而Crowley说，Aziraphale只是在比他还是个天使时更用力的当天使，但是——

成了。Aziraphale露出一个胜利的微笑。咖啡机发出一声垂死的哀嚎后又死而复生了，咖啡的气味弥漫开来。他转身想告诉Crowley。当然不会说“我告诉过你了”这么直白的，一句含蓄的显摆就够了——

——而突然，一片疼痛或是白光炸开，Aziraphale分辨不出是哪个，有那么一瞬间他以为是他们，终于回来迎接他了，这么多年后突如其来的原谅——

然后他就知道不是。他最初的猜测是正确的，结果。

剧痛在他的胸膛中绽开，他打翻了咖啡机。他想，Crowley会不高兴的——

他坠落。

* *

所有故事都有个结局。

Crowley在一个星期日的午后见到了他故事的结局，他和Aziraphale的。在那一瞬间，顿悟像转瞬即逝的闪电点亮了黑暗的前途，然后消失无踪。在那一瞬间，Crowley看到了他的未来。

它由冗长无趣的琐碎和无甚新意的痛苦组成，再加上其短暂间隔中激扬的血光。随后Crowley意识到，刨除掉血腥暴力的部分，这就是大部分人类的一生，这个认知让他不得不躺下来喘口气。

他不知道。他怎么会知道？又没人告诉过他。

Crowley新学到的关于人类的知识：人生不接受借口。

世界的终结可能会出现在一篇喜剧故事中。

白色地毯上的咖啡渍脚印真的很难洗掉。

但最痛苦的是他没及时接住Aziraphale。Aziraphale摔倒了，而Crowley呆住了。世界湮没成无数尘埃与灰烬，Crowley什么也没做。

如此就是他的一生。

* * *

所以结局是这样的：Crowley在一片消毒水味的寂静中坐在一张白色的床边，他的椅子还硌得难受。

Crowley在心里一秒一秒的数着时间，好让自己什么也不想，尤其不要去想现在伸出手说一句“活下去”是多么易如反掌。

他可以的。从技术层面上讲，他可以的。

从技术层面上讲，他还可以在天堂炽热的光辉中哀嚎翻滚到永远。面无表情的天使们围着他用白热的剑戳戳点点，提醒着他Azirapale依然在流亡——看到违抗上意是什么下场了吗？

Crowley记得大叛乱。那可不是什么美好的回忆。

你可以的。一个声音在他的脑海中低语着。你不用彻底治好他，只需要……微调。修理好一些部件。多给他一点时光。

我们拥有过的时光如此短暂……

Crowley在颤抖中被恐惧吞没，恐惧着天堂，恐惧着地狱，恐惧着失去和无力。

Aziraphale会为你这么做的，那个声音说。就算他知道是螳臂当车。

他做不到。

他的问题在于他总是心怀一线希望。他总是相信一切问题到了最后差不多都能迎刃而解，因为万事向来如此。是，他在创世之初搞砸了，但结果也不过就是他堕天了，这个嘛一旦你习惯了其实也不坏；是，十四世纪像个无止境的噩梦，但最后也结束了不是吗——十五世纪紧接着就到了，柳暗花明；是，他差点导致了世界末日，虽然不是自愿的，但就连这个都被搞定了，或者应该说，没能被搞定——正是他想要的。

说到底，说到底，一切的结果如果不是最好，也总能差强人意。Crowley此前从没什么可抱怨的。

他只是万万没料到这个。一个结局，还是这样的一个结局。不是在熊熊烈火中涅槃，而是寂静、空气中的化学药品和近在咫尺的死亡。

这一定是个玩笑。几分钟之内，Crowley想着，云层间就会降下一束光，一个声音会说：

“行了，我觉得你应该已经长记性了，你不用死着了，Aziraphale。”

几分钟之内。

几分钟之内。

几……

然后冥冥之中，另一位存在突然出现了。

Crowley抬起眼，已经不抱什么希望——

事实证明，果然没什么希望可抱的。

Crowley脸上僵住了。

“不。”他断然说道。他的嘴唇毫无知觉。

死亡从医院白色病床的另一端回望着他。

“不。”他重复道，渐渐提高了声音，“你不能带走他。现在还不能。这、这阵，这阵危险，已经过去了！医生说——他们说他已经没事了，他们说——他没事了！他现在不能死！”  
我还真没看出来。死亡说。

“滚你妈的。”Crowley嘶嘶的说。一句话里没有“s”这个音时想发出嘶声可不容易，不知怎么Crowley就做到了，“你不能这么做。不——”

愤怒的泪水刺痛了他的眼睛。他此前都不知道自己还有泪腺，直到他听见厨房里传来的那声闷响。而现在看来，他要把错过的都补上了。

一阵钝痛从Crowley身上某个遥远的部位传来，让他回过神。他低头，发现自己正死死的攥着床单，指关节因为用力而发白。在一阵比一只被电晕的绵羊还沉重的静默中，他松开了那块布，手指伸展时的疼痛让他直皱眉。

“求你了。”他没有抬头。他知道这是在白费口舌，恳求的话语卡在嗓子眼里，让他哑口无言。

死亡平静的看着他，虽然骷髅不管什么时候基本都没有表情。不如说死亡想看起来不平静才要费一番功夫。

我只是在完成我的工作，他说。你指望什么呢？你这个不是这附近唯一的安排。

此刻，Crowley的脑子转得好像在一池糖浆里游泳一样慢，但死亡的话还是打开了一道门。

“等等，”他慢慢的说，“你说什么？”

死与不死不是由我选择的，死亡说。我不做评判。这是……其他人的事。

他似乎向Crowley露出了一个意味深长的表情，但在他只有眼眶的情况下很难判断。

有什么东西在Crowley脑海的深处蠢蠢欲动，黑暗的东西，湿漉漉的，发出啪嗒啪嗒的水声。在它们之上，尖锐、清晰的想法嗡鸣着，“咔”的一声就位，完美契合。闪亮的钢铁悬在黑暗、骇人的狂怒之上。

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”他问。他的目光始终没从床上、以及其上躺着的人身上移开。

祂将我命名为Azrael，死亡说。但我不为他们服务。一顿。

抱歉。

Crowley没有回答。

他目不转睛的看着死亡挥舞起他的镰刀，生命离开了床上的那具躯体。好像没什么区别。他想，是因为Aziraphale虽然已经死了但看上去仍富有生机，还是因为他活着时就已死气沉沉？Crowley判断不出。

他站到一旁让护士们进入房间，然后头也不回的走开了。

* *

医生告诉他Fell先生死于心脏骤停，在听到他说“可不是么”时露出古怪的神色。

医生补充说Fell先生大概率没有感到什么疼痛。Crowley严肃的说：

“够多的了。”

他站在等候室中拨通了一家殡葬公司的电话，感到世界在他两侧无声的伸展。某种潮湿的声音传来。人类们在他身边涌动着、交谈着。他们的声音很遥远很遥远。

他独立于世了。他玩味着这句话，耳中传来拨号的声音。“独立于世”。听起来像什么烂俗流行乐专辑的名字。

当然了，严格来说，他一直是孤身一人。但此刻这样想并没有安慰到他。

一个轻柔的女声——柔和如葬礼上的黑纱和白花——接起了电话。他一直安排到葬礼上花圈的细节，然后当下场景的荒唐像一座烛台击中他的后脑勺一样敲醒了他。他中断对话，大笑起来。那个温柔的声音关切的询问他怎么了，而他把手机摔到墙上。

他安静下来，在医院前台叫保安之前离开了，但还是一阵阵的冒出病态的傻笑。他控制不住。

他妈的殡葬公司。他还不如直接把Aziraphale的身体从太平间拖出来扔到泰晤士河里。反正已经不重要了。

从来没重要过。是Crowley忘了。

他一路狂笑到家。

* *

Crowley拿出一本电话簿，把它放到茶几上。他独自坐在昏暗公寓里的沙发上，面对着电话簿，任由自己迷失在过往遗梦里。

基本都是噩梦。

他究竟做过什么，到头来？他究竟做过什么？  
他堕天了，确实，但这也不是他有意为之。他只是被抓到和一些不太光彩的群体来往，然后又没来得及、或者说又懒得解释他还没做过任何邪恶之事，并且事实上他对上帝没有任何意见，他没怎么跟祂说过话，不过感觉祂人还不错，然后一切就天翻地覆，真是字面意义上的。最终他决定站在Lucifer这边，更准确的说，他是在Michael气势汹汹的挥舞着火焰剑时溜了，躲到了更高大的堕天使身后，仅仅是因为这样似乎更容易些，尤其是在所有人都理所当然的认为他是地狱那边的人的情况下。

他琢磨，什么地狱嘛，不可能比天堂还无聊吧。结果证明，他是对的，不过问题是这个事开了一种先例。

过去的几千年来，Crowley只是随波逐流，得过且过，因为这样省事得多。他喜欢诱人堕落，他擅长诱人堕落，但他做这件事不是因为他特别邪恶，或者是因为他喜欢这件事胜过喜欢一杯好酒或一部烂片什么的。他做这件事是因为这是他的工作，而他老老实实的干活总比被他更恶心的同事们越俎代庖强。

他真正努力、真正用——好吧，他敢情还是承认了吧，反正Aziraphale也不能再拿这个念叨他了——用心去做的唯一一件事，就是阻止世界末日。这个事，如果换成别人来做确实值得褒奖，然而不是别人。很不幸，从头到尾都是他——Crowley，一个甚至都不用自己真名的可怜借口。

他觉得他在骗谁呢？他从来没向Aziraphale承认过，但内心里他隐秘的希望这是有一些区别的。改掉他的名字、学着喜欢高档车和时髦的衣服、学着喜欢人类、学着喜欢天使——他不是在尽量不当恶魔，他喜欢做恶魔，而且反正都只是名字罢了——所有人都或多或少的是人类，就算他们不是人类。所有人：恶魔、天使、还有人类，大家都更像人类而不是其他什么。

他告诉自己，他不是想逃避他的身份。他只是想让自己不是个，呃，彻头彻尾的渣滓。当个混蛋是一回事——Crowley是个十足的混蛋，他为这点而骄傲——当个小人又是另一回事了。

Crowley很邪恶，但他绝不卑劣。

至少他希望不。

他从没告诉过Aziraphale。不过那个天使可能已经知道了。

他会用那种让人受不了的洋洋得意的表情看着我，Crowley想着，然后回忆就这样刺进了他的五脏六腑。有那么一会儿他不得不用拳头堵着嘴好让自己别发出尖叫。

他用鼻子呼吸着，直到尖叫的冲动过去，回忆的压迫平息下来。

确实，他觉得他在骗谁呢。Crowley盯着那本电话簿，眼睛仿佛在燃烧。

不是这附近唯一的安排。

他一直知道天堂和地狱间的交流比它们想让人知道得多，但他从没想过——他从没料到——

他该知道的，真的。他们的上级不是彻头彻尾的蠢货。事实上，他们真的格外擅长发明酷刑，用来折磨人类和犯了错的下属。尤其是犯了错的下属。

他什么也没做。当Aziraphale告诉他，颤抖着，眼睛因惊恐而瞪大，变得如此可怕的脆弱，他只是拍了拍对方的后背然后问他想不想喝咖啡。多蠢呐。他那时在想什么呢？他真以为变成人类是某种只要他等着就会随时间流逝而消失的过敏吗？

呵，他现在倒知道不是了。

Aziraphale的终结。不会再有Aziraphale了。Aziraphale警告过他。

但是他没说会这么痛啊。

天堂和地狱真的很会挑选他们的惩罚。

Crowley感到一些阴暗丑陋却又格外令人安心的东西在他的头脑里伸展，侵占，炸裂，冲击着他的麻木、记忆和痛苦，将它们付之一炬。

是时候做点什么来改变一下了。

电话簿在茶几上摊开，内页在一阵无形的风中翻动起来。Crowley专注的看着。

黑暗中，他的脸看上去奇异地像爬行动物。

电话簿不动了。Crowley看了一眼，站起身，动作别扭的拿起了电话。他试了好几次才成功。Crowley脑中的黑暗不适应有手。

Crowley拨通了一个号码，等待着。你能为所欲为，他想，只要不再思——

“喂？”一个熟悉的声音说。已经过了这么久了，但要让Crowley忘记这个声音世界还得毁灭个好几次。他体内的每一根骨头都因此而战栗。

这让他回过神来，也让那些喋喋不休的声音回到了他的脑子里。他聆听了一会儿这些思绪，但它们跟之前的黑暗完全是一个意思。

“我有一个提议。”他说得很慢，小心地不发出嘶嘶声。

对方沉默着。然后——

“我就想你会打给我。”Adam Young说。

结束。

* *

所以我要去买把枪来点燃战火  
因为你给了我与之抗争的理由


End file.
